The Fate of a Nation
by writteninhaste
Summary: ON HIATUS. Uther is seeking an alliance with a foreign power - an alliance that will be sealed with the marriage of their princess and his son. But greater forces are at work in both Kingdoms and a choice must be made between Power and Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its associated materials. Anything that is not recognisably part of the franchise is my own.

* * *

  
**

**The Fate of a Nation**

_Chapter 1: A Treaty  
_

Arthur stared in horror at his father who was seated calmly on his throne, regarding his only on with a look of patient exasperation.

"Sire you can't be serious. The Daimyo are barbarians. We cannot honestly be considering an alliance." Merlin watched with quiet amusement as the crown prince's petulance once again became known to the court. It was typical Arthur that his first reaction would be to judge the Treaty based on it's makers rather than its contents. He knew that had Arthur paused to think even for a moment, that he would have acknowledged the Treaty to be entirely beneficial to Camelot and that it could bring nothing but good for his people. But he was young and his first response was still an emotional, rather than a logical, one.

"Arthur, the alliance offered by the Daimyo is mutually beneficial." Uther said reasonably, "Daimyo is an empire – their resources are enormous but they rely on trade to procure almost all of their copper – a resource we have in abundance. We in turn need the iron the Daimyo are willing to offer us. This Treaty will guarantee we trade almost exclusively with each other – guaranteeing our ability to procure iron at a fair and reasonable price for generations." Arthur was already nodding before his father had even finished talking. Camelot needed iron – the Kingdom's own natural resources did not promise to be enough to support the ever growing demand.

He caught Merlin's eye and his young man-servant offered him a smirk in response. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Arthur addressed his father. "When does the envoy arrive?" he inquired, mentally preparing himself to deal with yet another grovelling politician.

"In two days time." Uther said, rising from his seat and fixing his son with a knowing gaze. "And I expect the whole court to be in attendance." He nodded once when his son raised no objections before sweeping out of the room to attend to his duties.

The rest of the court followed, and Arthur was left standing with Merlin in the empty audience chamber.

"There goes your hopes of dodging the meeting, then." The sorcerer noted, with far too much delight for Arthur's liking. He fixed the young man with a glare and arranged his features into the haughtiest expression he could muster.

"Yes well, I don't know what you're looking so pleased about. As my servant you'll be required to attend and since this is a formal event you'll get a chance to wear that ceremonial outfit you like so much." He called the last words over his shoulder as he followed his father's footsteps out of the hall. It gave him great pleasure to hear Merlin's groan of annoyance behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure I have to wear this?" Merlin asked Gaius, arms spread wide in the vain hope that his mentor might rescue him from this torment.

"Oh yes." The physician said firmly, suppressing the smile that was threatening to explode across his features. His ward spared him an exasperated look before jamming the horrendously feathered hat down onto his head.

"Sometimes," he muttered under the obscuring veil of feathers, "I think you and Arthur are in league with each other."

Gaius chuckled slightly as he busied himself with the remedies littering his workbench. "What nonsense," he told Merlin fondly. "Now run along," he instructed firmly, "the meeting starts soon, and Arthur would never forgive you if you were late." He smiled as he heard the young man sigh dramatically, shaking his head as he listened to his apprentices quick steps hurry away into the distance. He wondered what Merlin would think when he found out that the tradition of wearing ceremonial robes for such occasions had been rendered obsolete years ago.

* * *

Arthur smirked softly to himself as he watched Merlin grind his teeth on the opposite side of the hall. The expression on the face of Morgana's serving maid, Gwen he thought her name was, had rendered the moment all the more priceless. The girl had tried desperately to retain a look of polite indifference, but it was clear for everyone to see that she was struggling not to smile. Morgana had looked politely horrified before turning to berate the prince, in a low turn, for tormenting his servant in such a manner. Arthur had brushed the remonstrance off lightly; all too used to mothering tone Morgana was prone to taking with him.

A gong sounded in the distance and the entire court straightened as one, Uther sitting more upright in his throne. The sound was not one native to Camelot and all knew it signalled the arrival of the Daimyo envoy. The doors to the hall swung open, and a proud looking man – with the peach-gold skin and almond eyes of the Daimyo peoples – swept elegantly into the chamber.

Arthur spared a moment to admire the wealth of the Daimyo nation if even their diplomats could afford to dress in such a manner. Beside him, Morgana breathed her silent admiration at the finery displayed before them. The envoy's robes, seemed to shimmer and reflect the late afternoon sunlight, the silk shifting as though it were a living creature rather than ordinary cloth. The blue was of a shade more vibrant than any found in Camelot and it seemed as though the cloth had been dipped in liquid jewels.

The envoy dropped into a sweeping bow before Uther, taking a moment to acknowledge the Crown Prince and the royal ward before he began his speech.

Arthur only listened with half an ear to most of it. From the opening lines, he knew it would contain the usual platitudes and hopes for friendship that all such speeches contained before the envoy would go on to outline the basic wishes of his masters and offer a date for their arrival in the Kingdom. However, just as Arthur was preparing for the meeting to draw to a close – a date for the arrival of the Daimyo representatives having just been agreed upon – the envoy made a particularly unusual request.

"Your Majesty, my lord and master the Great King Daichi would like to propose an alliance of marriage between the Prince Arthur Pendragon and his daughter, the Princess Miyuki." Voices rose in a buzz around the room as the court began to whisper of the implications of such an alliance. Uther raised a hand and all fell silent waiting to hear what would be said. The envoy continued on, apparently determined to deliver his speech in full before hearing a response on the matter. "My lord and master has no wish to trap either the Prince or his daughter in a marriage not to their liking, nor would he wish for such a marriage to be the foundations for an alliance. Rather he hopes that the offer will be taken as it was meant – in a gesture of good faith – and that Your Majesty would allow the Prince and Princess to meet, so that they may – for themselves – decide whether a marriage is at all likely."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, in silent contemplation of the offer. Usually when such alliances were suggested they were offered on the grounds of cementing a Treaty. Instead, the King of Daimyo seemed confident that the alliance would last without such an incentive but that a bond between their two countries could not hurt. A glance in Morgana's direction showed that she was equally surprised. A glance in Merlin's showed he was just confused.

Looking up, he saw his father's gaze upon him. The King raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly andArthur incline his head just as much. He would meet the Princess.

"Very well." Uther said, rising to his feet. "We welcome the representatives of Daimyo four weeks hence and we welcome the Princess Miyuki and any escort she may bring. Take my compliments and greetings back to your king."

The envoy dropped once more into a sweeping bow before exciting from the throne room. Uther resumed his seat and with a wave of his hand dismissed the court. Only Arthur, Morgana and Merlin – after Arthur's jerk of his head to indicate his presence was required – remained behind. Ultimately, it was Morgana who spoke.

"What could the King's motives be, do you think, for not insisting upon an alliance?" She asked, smoothing unseen wrinkles from her skirts. Watching the gesture, Merlin frowned. He briefly wondered how Morgana felt about the proposed alliance. She had after all been heralded as the woman who would one day be queen. Now, an unseen and unknown Princess had the potential to take that from her. He wondered if she cared – for Arthur or the queen-ship.

"I don't know." Uther muttered, resting his jaw on his fist, as he stared out the window in contemplation.

"Maybe he simply did not want to trap his daughter in an arranged marriage, like the envoy said." Arthur offered. Merlin looked at his friend and master in surprise. There was a lilt of hope to his voice that prompted the young Warlock to acknowledge that Arthur too probably had reservations about marrying a stranger.

"Perhaps." Uther agreed, though he did not seem convinced. Collecting himself he shook his head and stood. "Whatever the motive, it should become clear when the delegation arrives. Until then we can only wonder, which is pointless." Stepping down off the dais, he spared a smile for Morgana before turning to his son. "Arthur, you ride with me and the guard at dawn." He glanced in Merlin's direction and the young man felt his cheeks warm, "Perhaps my telling you now will prevent you needing to send servants to check for you later." With a final glare in Merlin's direction he left the room, Morgana at his heels.

Arthur shot Merlin a rueful glance, that the other boy simply shook his head at, before leading the way from the room.

* * *

**A/N: I realise that were I to stay true to the Arthurian legend, the geography I have constructed would be impossible. The nation of Daimyo is based upon the country of Japan which I realise is nowhere near the British Isles. However, I have decided to take liberties so I hope you will forgive me. Also, as this story progresses some people may notice parallels between Daimyo and the concept of the Yamini as found in Tamora Pierce's books. This is because I have based Daimyo on fuedal Japan - the same concept on which I believe the Yamini to have been based. I will try to alter it slightly which means I will be amalgamating several cultures but some of the weaponry terminology will be the same. This cannot be helped as I am loath to start re-naming historical weapons, and since Ms Pierce did not either sme similarities will occur.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fate of a Nation**

_Chapter 2: A Meeting  
_

"Stop fidgeting." Merlin instructed sharply. For a moment, Arthur looked thoroughly put-out at being addressed so by a servant but as his common sense caught up with him, he nodded sharply. Taking a deep breath, the Prince tried to calm his racing nerves, and with an effort of will stopped his hands from twisting the fingers of the gloves he held in his hands.

"It's all very well for you to tell me to be calm." His whispered harshly, "but have you registered the fact that I am about to meet the woman I could very well end up marrying. Don't you think I have even the slightest reason to be nervous?" There was a pause wherein the Prince realise his mistake before hastily adding, "Not that I am nervous – but you know, if I was going to be – I'd have a reason."

Nodding sagely, Merlin refrained from pointing out that the best knight in the realm was clearly terrified – let alone nervous – and instead settled on asking. "So you've already decided upon marrying her, then?" He was curious as to what Arthur's response would be. The young man feigned a level of arrogance he did not truly possess but his sense of honour and duty were greater than Merlin had ever known.

"Not if we despise each other – of if she despises me. I won't trap the poor girl in a marriage where she would be unhappy. But an alliance would confirm the trade for Camelot – it would help the people – so even if we only barely like each other, I'd be willing to marry her." The was an undercurrent of something unidentifiable in Arthur's voice, but for the most part the words had resonated with such a sense of duty and love for the people of Camelot that Merlin couldn't help but be impressed. He knew he could never marry a stranger – but that was the different between a warlock and a prince he supposed.

The clatter of footsteps on stone heralded the arrival of the King and Merlin obediently moved to take his place with the other servants on the lower sweeps. The entire court was gathered on the steps of the castle to welcome the delegation from Daimyo. The courtyard itself had been decked in red and gold – the proud crest of the Pendragons flying from the battlements and adorning the great doors of the castle. Beside him Gwen hastily smoothed her skirts and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The poor girl had been run off her feet the past month, her regular duties have been added to due to her skill as a seamstress. The entire court had been scrambling to prepare for the negotiations and every lady had been clamouring to have new dresses sewn. It was a sharp contrast to the last negotiations held at Camelot where the focus had been on weaponry not finery. When Merlin had asked about this, Arthur had – with great patience and condescension – explained that this was because there had been no war with Daimyo in centuries. Well, that and the fact that the wealth of the Daimyo nation was so vastly greater than their own – none of the ladies wanted to appear inferior to those of the Daimyo delegation.

Glancing up the steps of the keep, Merlin saw Uther murmuring quietly to Arthur, the Prince nodding to whatever his father was saying. Beside him, Morgana was standing head held high, mouth tight and fists clenched tightly by her sides.

The clatter of hooves and a fanfare loud enough to rouse all the citizens of Camelot echoed off the stone walls. Merlin looked down in time to see the Daimyo standard bearer gallop through the portcullis, his horse rearing as he brought the ice-white beast to an abrupt halt before Uther and his court. Behind him, two ebony stallions galloped into view, dancing on the spot as their rider's reigned them in, the rest of the delegation filing in behind. The standard bearer wheeled his mount to the back of the column, leaving the way clear for the two riders positioned behind him.

The first – a man – dismounted with ease before offering his hand to his female companion. The woman slid to the ground in a ripple of skirts and cloak that spoke to an almost feline grace. Though the woman's head was covered by the hood of her cloak, the man's was clear for all to see. His skin was pale, the colour of milk tinted with a drop of gold – a contrast to the golden complexions of his entourage and to the wind-swept raven hair cresting his brow. He was tall as well, Merlin noted - nearly a foot taller than the woman at his side – and the thin gold circlet on his head proclaimed him a member of the royal family.

"The Crown Prince." Gwen whispered beside him. At Merlin's raised eyebrow she continued. "See the colours he's wearing – the turquoise and white? – those are the colours of the House of Ouchi – the ruling house of Daimyo. Only those who are members of the royal family are permitted to wear them." Eyes sweeping over the assembled party, Gwen seemed to shake her head in wonder. Their fashions were distinctly foreign, but every inch of cloth and stitching attested to the wealth and bounty of the land.

"So the woman is the Princess then?" Merlin surmised, watching the woman now walking towards Uther with renewed interest.

"Presumably," Gwen agreed, "Though she might be the Prince's wife."

The pair had now reached the steps before Uther and fallen into a bow and a curtsey, the woman lowering her hood as she did so. As she rose, a gasp was heard around the courtyard and Merlin saw Arthur's eyes widen.

The woman was beautiful – even more beautiful than Morgana. Her hair cascaded down her back in a wave of black silk. Her skin was as pale as that of the man beside her, her mouth looked to have been carved from a ruby. Her features seemed to be carved from perfection itself.

"The Princess." Gwen breathed, and it was as though her words broke the spell that had settled upon Merlin. Sound and light seemed to rush back into being, and he could hear the Prince introducing his sister to the court as he explained that he would act as his father's representative in the negotiations.

The Princess raised her hand, and surprisingly it was Uther who moved first to kiss it, before allowing his son to do the same. Those assembled seemed shocked at Uther's show of gallantry, though Arthur's came as no surprise. The woman then curtsied to Morgana before offering a hand to shake – a public acknowledgement of their status as equals.

The royal siblings stood aside as the rest of the delegation was introduced, and Merlin noticed with interest that the young woman's facial expression did not once change from that of polite interest. It was as though she wore a mask her face was so immobile – even when she spoke, neither eyes nor mouth gave any indication of her emotions.

Leaning closer to Gwen, Merlin whispered. "Where is Daimyo in relation to this Kingdom?"

"Far to the east." She replied, lips barely moving as they watched the delegation. "Where the sun meets the sea – beyond the Elendarn Mountains." Merlin made a mental note to ask Gaius for more information later. He had never even heard of such a place until the envoy had arrived last month. Looking on the beauty of the Daimyo court that was before him, he resolved to learn as much as he could.

With a wave of his hand, the Prince signalled his attendants and as one they began to move forward with gifts for the court at Camelot. Spools of silk, ornate boxes carved from precious woods, spices of a kind Merlin had never even dreamt of, and jewellery of lace gold were given to the lady Morgana, whilst weapons, coats of mail and helms washed with red-gold were presented to Uther and his son.

Arthur watched the parade with an unusual level of calculation. The gifts were ostentatious and no doubt in keeping with the customs of the Daimyo lands, but they also served to remind his father just how valuable an alliance with this nation could be. This was but a fraction of the wealth Daimyo had to offer. A voice in the back of his mind whispered that were he to marry the Princess then the Kingdom would have even greater access to the wealth of Daimyo.

He watched with only mild interest as the formal proceedings drew to a close and the Crown Prince Katsurou offered, once again, his hopes for an alliance. Uther nodded with regal dignity, before offering to have servants escort the delegation to their rooms.

The Prince smiled his thanks and murmured the proper words to express his thanks at Uther's generosity. Arthur for his part moved forward and offered his arm to the Princess. "Would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to your rooms your highness?" He asked, bowing politely. He fancied he could hear Morgana snort almost imperceptibly but he knew she was to well raised, to behave in such a way.

The Princess's lips quirked in a ghost of a smile before she curtsied in return and accepted his arm. "You do me great honour, my lord." She said softly. Her voice was musical and bore only the faintest accent of her native tongue. "You must call me Miyuki."

"Then I am Arthur." He replied gallantly, as she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Again he was met with an almost-smile. Behind him, Morgana turned and swept into the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. The plot should thicken in the next chapter hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fate Of A Nation**

_Chapter 3: A Feast  
_

Morgana paced her chambers fitfully. She was dimly aware of Gwen voicing her concern, but dismissed her maid with a wave of her hand, asking for fresh water or some such thing. Chewing on her lower lip, Morgana came to an abrupt halt before the window that looked down into the castle courtyard. Though deserted, she could easily imagine another scene in its place. In the weeks leading up to the delegations arrival, it had become achingly clear that Arthur was resolved to do what was best for Albion. Though the Prince denied it, Morgana suspected that even if he despised Daimyo's Princess he would still agree to marry her – for the sake of his Kingdom.

Arthur's heart was ruled by Camelot, by the people he would one day govern. Raised as a member of the royal family, Morgana had come to believe that Arthur would see her as what was best for Camelot. But now, it seemed as though this would not be the case. Biting savagely on the inside of her cheek, Morgana willed away the tears that pricked her eyes. Crying would do no use. Tears would be no help against the woman who threatened to expel her from her own home. No, an entirely different tact would be needed if Morgana were to win this war.

* * *

Merlin knocked softly on the polished wooden doors, his other hand clutched tightly around the missive Arthur had given him. The Princess's quarters were on the far side of the castle – the warmer side – and in the middle of the suit of rooms given over to the delegation. Just as he thought of raising a hand to knock again, he heard the soft patter of feet against flagstones, and the heavy door crept open ever so slightly. A serving maid, obviously a native of Daimyo, poked her head out and gazed at him timidly.

"I have a message for the Princess from Prince Arthur." Merlin told her. The response was almost instantaneous. The made yanked the door open wider, falling to her knees in a bow as she did so. Merlin blinked stupidly in surprise. Was it usual in Daimyo for servants to bow to one another? Perhaps he should do the same?

A musical voice sounded from further within the chambers. "Ren who is it?" The young servant girl seemed too terrified to answer, so Merlin took it upon himself to respond.

"I bring a letter from Prince Arthur for the Princess Miyuki." He called, tongue fumbling slightly over the words. Arthur had given him a list of responses to several possible questions along with firm instructions not to deviate from script. Something about etiquette, but Merlin had not been paying much attention.

A rustle of silk, and a woman appeared from behind a half-drawn curtain. Merlin had a moment to think the Princess even more beautiful than when he had first seen her, before he hastily bowed. Straightening slightly, he extended the hand with the letter, repeating the words Arthur had taught him.

"Prince Arthur hopes that her highness would do him the honour of reading this letter, and of accompanying him to the feast this evening."

An elegant hand reached out and plucked the missive from Merlin's fingers. The warlock stood, snatching a glance at the Princess before averting his gaze. A sharp draft drew the attention of both Princess and manservant to the still open doorway where the maid was still kneeling.

A flurry of words was exchanged in a foreign tongue, before the maid hastily stood and closed the door, before once again kneeling beside it. Merlin glanced back at the Princess to see a slight frown marring her features.

"Tell your master that I am flattered by the attention he bestows upon me. I would be delighted to accompany him tonight." The words, like the face that spoke them, were devoid of all emotion. Merlin bowed once more and moved swiftly towards the door. As he left, he stole a glance at the serving maid. Her face was as unreadable as her mistress's.

* * *

Uther offered a polite smile as answer as he walked with Prince Katsurou towards the training grounds. The eldest son of an Empire, the Prince was not at all susceptible to the forms of intimidation Uther normally exerted upon visiting knights. Usually, the mere presence of Uther Pendragon – the recollections of the Great Purge, from those old enough to remember it – was enough to instil a sense of insignificance in any man. Not so the Prince of Daimyo. The young man spoke as though he already ruled the Empire, with a level of confidence and self-knowledge that Uther had not yet discovered in his own son. As the Prince asked a question as to the weaponry favoured by Camelot's knights, Uther made a note to be wary of this Prince.

* * *

A slight frown marring her features, Morgana examined herself in the mirror. The dress she had chosen for the banquet was one she had specially requested to have made. She had believed that it was a dress to make the heads of every man turn her way, but with the Daimyo Princess in attendance, she feared that would not be the case.

"My lady?"Gwen asked from behind her.

With a gasp, Morgana's eyes found Gwen's in the mirror. The serving maid was watching her mistress anxiously. Clearly this was not the first time she had tried to attract Morgana's attention.

Forcing a smile, Morgana turned from the mirror, and took a seat by the fire. "Gwen, could you braid my hair as you did the other day?" she asked, pleased that she had managed to force her voice to resemble its usual cadence.

The young woman nodded and smiled happily, swiftly crossing to aid her mistress, nimble fingers quickly taming raven tresses. Suppressing a sigh, Morgana spared a thought for what Arthur might be doing at this moment.

* * *

The Great Hall had never looked so splendid. Red and gold were hung from the rafters, glowing in the light of the candles. The wood of the floor and of the dais shone bright with polish and everywhere courtiers were decked in their finest.

The doors swung open, and as one the court fell into abeyance as the royal families of Albion and Daimyo entered. Merlin's lips twitched as he watched every female head in the room turn to follow Arthur's progress. The manservant took a moment to congratulate himself on having convinced Arthur to forgo this overly ornate tunic and cloak he had wanted to wear and instead choose the rich but understated outfit he was currently wearing. Compared to Uther's uncharacteristically elaborate garb, Arthur appeared effortless and at ease. He looked far more a king than his father in that instance.

Arthur looked so majestic in fact, that it took Merlin a moment to register the presence of his companions. Morgana was clothed in a gown that amply displayed creamy flesh without being too revealing – but next to the Princess of Daimyo, her dress seemed positively scandalous.

Merlin himself, had always quite enjoyed the sight of Morgana in her evening gowns, but the sight before him now was far more alluring, and as he watched Arthur sneak covert glances at his companion, he could not help but think the Prince thought the same way.

The Princess did not wear a gown as the ladies of Albion did, but rather what appeared to be several layers of robes – the outer one sleeveless and much shorter than the one beneath – crossed over the chest and waist and secured with a silk wrap between breast bone and hips. The neck was high and the sleeves almost ludicrously long, but Merlin found himself desperately trying to catch a glimpse of wrist or neck as she walked. There was something about the flash of pale-gold skin against aquamarine cloth that was completely mesmerising. The Prince he noted was wearing what appeared to be the male equivalent of the robes – complete with full legged britches and sandals. At his side hung a range of swords and from his belt hung a fan.

Merlin frowned, he thought only ladies carried fans – Princess Miyuki certainly had one – perhaps it was merely a convention of the east for both genders to carry them. As the royal party took their seats upon the dais, servants moved forward to place food before the guests.

"I wonder what they will think?" A voice whispered beside him. Turning, he saw Gwen hovering by his elbow, her arms wrapped tightly around a bowl of fruit.

"Think of what?" He heard himself ask in an equally low voice.

"The food." His friend replied, as though it were obvious. "I doubt the food served in Camelot is anything like that of Daimyo." She craned her neck to observe those seated on the dais. The Prince seemed content enough, happily engaging Morgana and Uther in conversation. The Princess on the other hand seemed a little unsure as to what to do. Merlin saw he wait until Arthur had begun to eat his own meal before mimicking his actions. Bite for bite she ate exactly as the Prince did. If Arthur noticed, he did not say anything.

Raising his head, he caught Merlin's eye and motioned for more wine to be brought to the table. He did so, filling the Princess's goblet before Arthur's, after the Prince subtly raised his glass, to take a sip, when Merlin would have served his master first. Silently grateful that Arthur had chosen not to scold him aloud, Merlin hastily retreated from the table after filling the remaining goblets. Uther paid him no mind, but both Morgana and the foreign Prince smiled their thanks – Katsurou even going so far as to murmur something in his own tongue which from his tone Arthur took to be the equivalent of 'thank-you'.

As he made his way back towards the kitchens, Merlin scanned the room for Gwen. He saw her on the far side of the room, in conversation with Gaius and he spared a thought as to what it was they could be discussing.

Gaius for his part did not miss the way his young ward sought out the handmaiden before he left the room and wondered if there was more behind the action than mere idle curiosity as to the location of a friend. As the young woman departed to attend to Morgana, the old physician contemplated the scene before him. The nobility of Camelot were mingled easily with those who of Daimyo who had accompanied the delegation and though conversation seemed a little stilted amongst some, the ex-sorcerer doubted if it was anything between the usual cultural differences. The scene of the dais however, was slightly different. Though laughter and good cheer may have flowed readily in the hall – it seemed entirely absent from the table that sat the five elite.

Morgana appeared anxious, and Gaius wondered if the poor woman was still suffering from disturbed nights. Beside her Uther and Katsurou were engaged in neutral conversation though both appeared as if they expected some trick from the other. On Uther's right side, however, the situation was almost comical. Though to most Gaius was sure it would seem as though the Prince were merely bored, to one who had known his so long, it was clear that the young man was incredibly nervous. Gaius admitted that the Princess of Daimyo did paint a rather extraordinary sight – with her face painted white and lips died blood red after the fashion of her people. It most likely did not help, he decided, that she too was clearly terrified.

At last, Uther waved his hand, signalling for the dishes to be cleared and the musicians to enter. They would play only; there would be no singing tonight. Uther had forbidden anyone to sing in his presence since the debacle with the sorceress impersonating Lady Helen. Many of the court mourned the loss but none dared say so to Uther.

A young man sat to play the harp, and Arthur noted with interest that the woman by his side leaned forward in anticipation. As the harpists fingers began to run over the strings, bringing forward a haunting Celtic melody, Miyuki's face melted into an expression of wonder. Though the white painted acted almost as a mask, Arthur could see her eyes sparkle and her lips curved in delight as she listened to the music.

Curious, he tilted his head to get a better look at the Princess by his side. His eyes ran from her hands resting neatly on the table top, to the gems glittering in her ears, to the elaborate style her hair had been pulled into. Apparently unaware of his scrutiny, she leant forward even further, allowing Arthur to peak down the back of her robe.

Not that he had been intending to do any such thing, it simply happened, but what he did see had him turning fully in his seat to stare. Arthur was well versed in all manner of weapons – having trained with most known in Camelot and extensively studied the rest. He was therefore convinced that the woman sitting beside him had a sword, or at the very least a dagger, strapped between her shoulder blades. He would recognise a hilt anywhere – even if it was not fashioned in a shape he was used to.

Feeling the weight of Arthur's gaze upon her, Princess Miyuki shifted her head ever so slightly. Her eye caught Arthur's and a single black brow arched delicately, as she relaxed back in her seat – the curiously wrapped hilt once again being hidden from view.

* * *

Curious, Merlin watched as Arthur and Miyuki stared at each other for a moment before the Princess once again turned her attention to the musicians. After the space of a heartbeat, Arthur did the same, and it was only then that the young Daimyo woman let her right hand fall beneath the table. Merlin frowned as he watched her lips move almost imperceptibly, realisation dawning as he saw a tiny ball of light slip from her lap and start to make its way along the dais. Every muscle in Merlin's body tensed. How could he have been so blind as to allow a sorceress so close to Arthur – and for an entire evening? Mentally berating himself, Merlin opened his mouth to shout a warning, only to bite harshly on his own tongue as the light travelled swiftly past both Uther and his son and wound its way up the leg of Prince Katsurou. The Prince did not once take his eyes from the entertainment but a slight frown marred his features as he reached a hand down to snuff out the light and Merlin could tell he was not pleased by his sister's actions. He wondered if the young woman were mad, to be performing magic so close to Uther – or if she had some other motive. Could it be she wished to be dismissed from Uther's court? Or for the negotiations to fail? For surely even Uther would not dare to execute Miyuki. Daimyo was not Mercia – a kingdom of equal size and similar strength army. Daimyo was an Empire.

As he looked upon Uther though, Merlin wondered if Camelot's king wouldn't risk his very kingdom, to stamp out magic from the realm.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I know this chapter doesn't move contain as much action and intrigue as I said it would, but I didn't want to rush through. As always, thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fate Of A Nation**

_Chapter 4: An encounter  
_

The weeks carried on, the negotiations grinding to a halt as it became clear that the Daimyo delegation were attempting to secure an agreement that the marriage would take place. Though Uther understood the benefits such an alliance would bring, pride and a certain wariness of the Daimyo prince had him refusing to be pressured into agreeing. It was clear to Albion court that Uther mistrusted one so young who spoke with as much authority as Katsurou did. Though barely three summers older than Arthur himself, the Crown Prince of the Empire spoke with the weight of one many years his senior, and with the arrogance and sense of conviction being the heir to such wealth and power naturally bestowed.

Merlin, present at all the talks so as to wait attendance upon Arthur, couldn't help but note the differences between the two princes. Whereas Arthur, for all his willing acceptance of duty and responsibility still retained the joy and recklessness of youth, Katsurou seemed older, harder, more worn. Already there were the first traces of lines around his mouth and eyes. His eyes were his most revealing feature, however. Whilst Arthur's eyes could still become alight with laughter and merriment, Katsurou's eyes remained as hard as glass even when he smiled. It was as though life had already stripped the young man of the tenderness of youth and placed in him the ruthlessness of one far older than himself. Merlin idly wondered if Uther felt as though he were looking into a mirror when he spoke with the Prince of Daimyo.

As the days talks once again finished prematurely, with the Imperial party unwilling to discuss any matters other than the marriage, and Uther refusing to talk about it at all, Arthur summoned Merlin to his side.

Over the bustle of movement as the dignitaries left the hall, Arthur said. "Go to Princess Miyuki's chambers, as her if she wishes to come riding with me this afternoon." The words were spoken with perfect neutrality, but Merlin knew heir to the throne well enough to detect the undercurrent of resignation to his tone. Despite the pleasure Arthur may have taken from the company of a beautiful woman, Merlin knew that his friend was becoming tired of the stilted, formal conversation. Though the conversation would no doubt have been easier had Arthur been his usual brash and arrogant self, the young man had taken his father's warnings to heart and was the epitome of gallantry when talking with Miyuki. Merlin privately thought that perhaps the Princess too was becoming weary of empty compliments and scripted phrases.

Muttering a cursory, "Very good, my lord," for the sake of the assembled company, Merlin swiftly made his way from the Great Hall and headed towards the 'warmer wing' as Gwen had named it. Passing by Morgana's rooms, Merlin resisted the urge to see if Gwen were about. He would see his friend soon enough, as Morgana's rooms had become a refuge for Arthur after his time spent entertaining the visiting royalty. It seemed as though Uther's son and his ward both shared a need to release their frustrations come day's end and had fallen back onto the verbal sparring they so often shared. With Morgana forced to spend her days keeping the women of Daimyo company, where her sharp tongue and ready wit were under constant restraint, it seemed that the royal ward did not mind the Prince's presence in her chambers as much as she might once have done.

Gwen had spared a moment's worry for how it would look to have Arthur rushing to Morgana's rooms each evening, moments after having bad farewell to Miyuki, but both Arthur and Morgana had waved her protests away. Privately, Merlin thought the young serving maid had a point, but he knew better than to attempt to persuade Arthur.

As he reached the Princess's chambers, he was startled to see the door open and no attendant in sight. The corridors and rooms were normally swarming with the imperial servants –each baring the livery of their master or mistress – but now the hall was devoid of noise or motion. Cautiously, Merlin crept into the room, gaze casting about for the source of the desertion.

A shutter cracked harshly in the breeze from the window, banging against the stone and Merlin jumped, before mentally scolding himself for being so easily startled. As he made his way around the rooms, he was once again impressed by the wealth and elegance so openly displayed; silk and precious stones, rested against ornaments of ivory and gold. A heady fragrance permeated the air and in the corner of the room and ornate table housed several beautifully carved statues and what looked to be a miniature vase holding a smoking stick. Perplexed, Merlin crossed the room to take a closer look. His blood hummed as he neared it, and his instincts clamoured that there was latent magic in these objects. A wooden box, laid before the statues, seemed to positively reek of mystic energy.

Impulsively, his hand reached out to open the lid, pale hands freezing in place as he felt the icy brush of steal against his skin. A blade was levelled at his throat, and Merlin dared not move.

"Tell me," a rich voice said behind him, "It is common practice in Albion for servants to sneak into the rooms of nobility and riffle through their things?"

Merlin's heart already racing in his chest seemed to freeze. He had heard that voice many times before in the negotiations that took place in the Great Hall. It was the voice of Prince Katsurou. Sweat broke out on Merlin's forehead. He had been listening for any sounds in the Princess's rooms and he had not heard the Prince move. Was this skill or sorcery?

Despite the Prince having asked him a question, Merlin dared to speak for fear of slicing his skin against the blade as he spoke. He stayed where he was, knelt before the altar, and launched a fervent prayer that he did not die this day.

The rustle of a silk curtain, and Merlin heard another voice he knew. "Brother, what is this?" The Princess's tone was laced with confusion, but her brother paid no head. Sliding his blade from the young warlock's neck, he proceeded to press it against the boy's back.

"Up." He commanded, raising his sword to follow Merlin's movements, as he hastily stumbled to his feet.

Miyuki said something rapidly in her own tongue, to which the Prince retorted in a tone laced with contempt. There was a snap, and as he was forced to turn, Merlin saw the Princess had wrapped her hand around the base of an open, steel fan the edge of which was almost indiscernible in the light. Merlin had spent enough time around Arthur to know that signified the metal was _very_ sharp. Gulping slightly, Arthur's manservant tried not to think of what his master would say when he heard of this.

Miyuki once again said something to her brother – her tone making it clear her words were an order not a request – and Merlin almost sagged with relief when he felt the blade move away from his back, and heard it slide into its sheath. Had the situation been different he would have laughed at the control the Princess seemed to exert over her brother - much as Morgana was able to manipulate Arthur – but his fear of the consequences of his actions overruled any humour he might have felt.

Words were again exchanged, with Merlin sparing a passing wish that he understood the language, before he saw Katsurou move towards the open door. Expecting the Prince to merely shut it, he was surprised when the older man walked through it before doing so, leaving him alone with the Emperor's daughter. He was shocked that the Prince would do such a thing, until a glint of light reminded him that the Princess was undoubtedly armed and he was not.

As he opened his mouth to apologise for the intrusion and hopefully spare himself a punishment worse than the stocks, the Princess's words left him gaping in silence.

"I have heard many things about you, Myrddin." Her voice was a soft and musical as it always was, but there was an undercurrent of power now and as Merlin dared a glance in her direction, he saw she seemed to burn with an inner light.

"T-That's not my name." Merlin stuttered, unnerved and a little frightened of the raw power emanating off this woman in waves. She could have rivalled Nimueh.

"It is one of them," She replied, gazing him in the eye. For all he tried, Merlin could not look away from her gaze.

"Sorcery is forbidden in Albion." He said, headless of the fact that admitting he recognised sorcery not only implicated him, but made him a threat as well. Thankfully, the raven-haired woman before him seemed not to care, her lips choosing instead to form a secret smile.

"For now," she conceded, "but that law will not long survive the passing of Uther Pendragon, and his end is swiftly drawing near." The words were spoken with such conviction, that Merlin wondered if there was the weight of prophecy behind them.

"Do you plan to kill Uther?" Merlin asked, mind desperately scrambling for someway to worn Arthur and the king if this was indeed the case. He could use magic, he knew, but would either man heed a warning delivered by such means? Arthur might.

Her face a mask of perfect neutrality, Miyuki simply waved a hand and used a gust of wind to deposit Merlin by the door.

"Away with you," she said, turning her back on him. "And tell your Master I will gladly go riding with him." Merlin turned and marched swiftly from the room.

It was not until he was half-way towards Arthur's chambers that he remembered that though Miyuki had given her response, he had never actually delivered Arthur's message.

* * *

Merlin paced fitfully on the battlements as he waited for the Prince and Princess to return. Arthur had banned him from accompanying them, stating there would be no need for a chaperone as Miyuki had requested permission for her brother to accompany them.

The warlock had nearly begged Arthur not to go, but could think of no good reason for the Prince to do so which did not involve openly accusing Miyuki of witch-craft. He knew the word of a servant meant little against that of a noble and so without proof he could do nothing. Even his attempts to follow them – in a hope of protecting Arthur – had been thwarted when he had been summoned by Uther to attend him. By the time he was released the riding party were long gone.

He had thought of locking himself in his room and attempting to scry for them, but wood was not conducive to scrying and he did not want to arouse suspicion by appropriating a metal or stone basin.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts, that Merlin did not notice he had company until Morgana's voice rang out across the walkway.

"If you like the view this much, you could always join the Watch." She offered, slippered feet making soft hushing sounds as she walked towards him.

"Lady Morgana," Merlin began, "I –" He was thankful when Morgana waved a hand to forestall his comments as he had not been entirely sure what he had planned to say. As the silence stretched, Merlin felt he should offer some sort of explanation.

"I'm just waiting for Arthur to get back." He said, running a hand awkwardly through his hair. Morgana nodded but did not say anything, her gaze fixed upon the horizon.

"I had a dream last night." She whispered, and Merlin could tell from the look of surprise on her face that she had not meant to say so – at least not to him. He stayed silent, waiting to see if Uther's ward would pursue the subject or pretend she had never said anything.

After a space of time, in which Morgana seemed to be fighting some inner battle, she said, "It was winter, and it was snowing, but Camelot was in flames. People were running, screaming, I could hear a child crying. I dreamt I ran to Uther's chambers and Miyuki was there." Morgana's voice was catching now, her throat tightening with emotion. "Uther was dead, I knew it, but she didn't seem to care. She just looked past me and she looked so happy for a moment. I turned, and Arthur was there. She ran to him and they both seemed so happy – even with Uther lying there on the floor and then it all seemed to fall apart. It changed. Miyuki was gone and it was Gwen on Arthur's arm – and they both looked as though their hearts were breaking." She paused, before murmuring, almost to herself, "That's the second time I've dreamt that Gwen was queen."

Turning to desperate eyes to Merlin, it seemed as though only strict upbringing was preventing her from grasping his hands tightly in her own. "I've had these dreams before Merlin, though never as detailed as this. I've dreamt so many things," she whispered, her eyes were bright with tears now, and Merlin was shocked to see Morgana so close to loosing all composure, "but I've never dreamt of you Merlin and I've never dreamt of myself – is there no place for us in the future of Camelot?" She seemed so despairing, so far from the proud and aloof woman the court knew, that Merlin almost hugged her in an attempt to offer comfort, but he remembered that this was not Gwen he spoke to – Gwen who was of equally low birth – but the ward of the king, a lady in her own right and the heiress to many lands.

He wondered if Morgana knew the risk she took, confessing to a gift so akin to sorcery, but he supposed that she trusted Gaius, who in turn trusted him, and that was most likely enough for the woman who refused to view servants as naturally inferior. Besides, if it came down to it, who would take his word over that of the Lady Morgana's?

They stayed that way for several minutes, Morgana still close to tears and Merlin studiously watching the horizon. Eventually, Morgana regained her composure and only the slight flush to her cheeks hinted at the fact that she might be the slightest bit ashamed of having lost her composure in his company. She smiled at him, and turned to go, when the clatter of hooves and the neighing of horses drew their attention downwards.

The riding party had returned, galloping over the moat in high spirits. As stable hands came to take the horses, the black stallions ridden by the Daimyo royalty both reared and plunged in protest. The two royals seemed barely phased, as though they had expected the animals to behave this way, and when they had dismounted, Arthur having given his hand to assist Miyuki, it was Katsurou who led the horses away.

"Those horses are still half wild." Morgana stated in contempt, "It's a wonder the foolish woman hasn't broken her neck." Her earlier despair seems forgotten, replaced with a growing dislike for the girl heralded as the most beautiful woman ever to grace Uther's court.

Merlin watched as Arthur led the foreign princess up the steps of the castle and for a moment he thinks that perhaps Miyuki has laid a spell on Arthur much as Sophia did, for he's smiling but then he relaxes as he realises that the smile is directed over Miyuki's shoulder at one of Camelot's knights; when he turns to face the Princess, his face is once again neutral.

Tearing his gaze away from the courtyard, Merlin realised that Morgana was gone and he hastily made his way down the tower, in an attempt to catch up to Arthur before the Prince was forced to send for him. As it transpired, he need not have worried. The knight in Arthur had smiled at, appeared to have requested an introduction for Arthur was still stood on the steps, Miyuki's hand resting on his forearm as he presented Princess to Knight and Knight to Princess.

The young woman's face was as unreadable as ever, but Arthur at least was visibly glad for the addition to the company. The young warlock thought the Prince must have found it exhausting having to contend with both the Princess and her brother.

As he approached, he heard the knight say, "You'll forgive my saying so milady, but the horse you ride seems too big for you – perhaps you would do better to ride a mare? Camelot's horses are some of the finest in the kingdom, I'm sure one could be found with a sweeter temperament."

Merlin watched with interest as the Princess's expression hardened ever so slightly. "Do you find fault with the way I ride Sir Knight?" She asked coolly. Merlin saw Arthur raise an eyebrow slightly, and wondered if it was due to the change in Miyuki's tone or her deliberate use of an archaic title rather than the knight's name.

"Not at all milady," the warrior assured her, "I merely feared for your safety. Should the beast decide to bolt, you would not have the strength required to rein him in. Stallions were not meant for women to ride."

"Indeed." Came the soft reply, and this time there was no mistaking the ice in the Princess's voice. Merlin winced as he watched Arthur scramble to try and diffuse the situation. The knight clearly had no idea that he was upsetting the Princess but Arthur was receiving the message with acute clarity.

"What Sir Alrick was trying to say, is that he does not wish to see you come to harm." Arthur explained hastily, drawing Miyuki's attention back onto himself. "Your horse is a spirited animal – I'm sure Sir Alrick merely had your best interests in mind when suggested an alternative."

"I am quite aware of what Sir Alrick was trying to say, my lord." Miyuki replied her voice ringing out across the courtyard. "And let me tell you this. In Albion you may treat your woman as fragile creatures who must be coddled and cared for lest the break in even the slightest breeze, but it is not so in Daimyo. I am not some delicate flower whose petals will drop if shaken too hard, and I _refuse_ to be treated as such. You will address me with the respect befitting a woman of the warrior-class Arthur Pendragon, or you will not address me at all." With one final, contemptuous glance at both knight and Prince, Miyuki spun on her heel and stalked up the castle steps, cloak snapping out in anger behind her.

Sir Alrick, quickly made himself scarce, aware of the laughing eyes of the palace guards, but Arthur stayed where he was. His eyes had widened with every venomous word bitten off, but by the end of Miyuki's speech, Arthur seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. As he stood in the courtyard, a smile spread across his face, his gaze fixed upon where his intended had last stood.

Merlin approached slowly, the ever widening grin on his friend's face just a little disconcerting. "Sire?" He question cautiously, resisting the temptation to wave a hand in front of Arthur's face.

The blonde young man turned towards his servant and his eyes seemed positively shiny. "Who'd have thought, Merlin? She actually has some life in her?" There was a note of wonder mixed with a generous quantity of laughter in Arthur's voice, and sure enough moments later the Prince actually did begin to laugh. Merlin stood and watched, his concern for the Prince's sanity growing by the moment. He was just about to run and fetch Gaius, when Arthur managed to compose himself and laid a hand down on the young warlock's shoulder.

"Come," he instructed, "I want to speak to Morgana."

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review and let me know what you think. I need to know if people think the pace is too slow, if I've made people too OOC, if I should be focusing more on Merlin and his sorcery. Without criticism this story will not get better it will simply remain at the standard it is - so if you have a comment please share. As always, thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: A Discussion_

The feast that night passed without incident, and so it was with expectations of being quickly dismissed that Merlin entered Arthur's chambers that night.

He had been delayed exiting the hall by Gaius and so expected to see Arthur waiting for him with mild exasperation when he entered the room, but instead he was confronted with the sight of the prince slumped down in a chair by the fire, a book propped open on his lap.

Curious, Merlin moved so that he was reading over Arthur's shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, squinting down at the myriad of dashes and strokes that seemed scattered nearly at random across the page.

"A book on the Daimyo written in the Daimyo language," Arthur replied, "I'm trying to learn." His tone was enough to forewarn any normal person against any comment, but Merlin paid no heed to his better judgement and instead leaned ever further over Arthur's shoulder, ignoring his master's annoyed huff as he did so.

"I think you've got it upside down." He said at last, before swiftly pulling his head back over Arthur's shoulder to avoid the requisite cuff to the ear. As it was, he was slightly too slow and Arthur's hand caught the tip of his nose instead.

Rubbing a hand against the abused attachment, he cast a baleful glance at Arthur, who skilfully ignored him, before moving across the room the draw the shutters and trim the candles by Arthur's bed for the night.

Arthur was still 'reading' when he turned back around, and Merlin let out an annoyed sigh. "Am I going to have to wait all night to undress you?" He asked impatiently, only realising how his words might be taken when Arthur choked, the book falling to the floor, from his lap, with a sharp crack. Wide, un-princely eyes met his own, and Merlin almost laughed at the soft-horror visible in that gaze.

Chuckling, he folded his arms and offered the Prince a smirk to rival Arthur's own. "Do all Knights their minds buried firmly in the midden-heap or is it just you?" he teased, his laughter growing at the blush that began to warm Arthur's cheeks. He received a glare for his troubles, and a look which said quite clearly that Arthur would deny this conversation had ever taken place were Merlin to mention it. Raising his hands in silent surrender, Merlin moved forward and waited patiently by the foot of Arthur's bed for the Prince to allow himself to be helped out of his clothing and into his nightshirt.

His plans were thwarted however, when Arthur simply bent down and settled the book once again in his lap. With a wave of his hand, he indicated the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Take a seat Merlin, I want to talk to you."

Grumbling internally about Princes who did not have to be up at sunrise to perform chores, Merlin did as he was asked, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table in the hopes of spurring Arthur into conversation. It succeeded, though the smirk Arthur wore as he laid the book down suggested that Merlin's impatience had been his goal all along.

"What do you think of Miyuki?" Arthur asked eventually, when it was clear that Merlin was close to getting up and leaving regardless of whether or not he had been dismissed.

"The princess?" Merlin inquired, and immedietly regretted it when Arthur gave him a withering look.

"Do you know any others?" He responded dryly, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Merlin shook his head in embarrassment and stayed silent, wondering if he should tell Arthur about the woman's sorcery?

* * *

"What do you think of her?" Morgana asked, catching Gwen's gaze in the mirror as the young woman braided her hair in preparation for slumber.

"Think of who, my lady?"

"Miyuki."

The exchange was brief, but Morgana felt Gwen's hands pause momentarily in her hair before she hurried to continue with her task.

"It's not my place to give an opinion about the nobility, my lady." Her handmaiden whispered, studiously avoiding Morgana's gaze.

"And if I was asking for it anyway?" The royal ward inquired, turning so that Gwen was forced to relinquish her hold on the raven tresses.

"She frightens me." Gwen confessed quietly. "When she looks at me – she has cruel eyes." The young woman was practically shaking at having spoken so boldly about one above her station, and Morgana felt compelled to cover her friend's hands with her own.

"I feel the same." She told the young woman. "The face Miyuki wears for the court is a mask and I do not know how to glimpse her true face?" She turned back to the mirror and allowed Gwen to return to her earlier task.

"Perhaps it's simply a matter of stealing the mask." Gwen offered quietly, but both women pretended as though she had not said anything.

* * *

"Merlin, I'm waiting." Arthur's voice jarred Merlin from his thoughts, and he could tell by the expression on the prince's face that he had been waiting some time for his manservant's answer.

"She's very beautiful." Merlin offered, his tone rising in the hope that perhaps Arthur would accept this as a response. A soft snort of annoyance, however, indicated that this was not the case, and so with a sigh, Merlin committed himself to a more detailed answer.

"I'm not sure how she would adapt to life in Camelot," he said carefully, "The laws here a probably very different than her own. For example, magic may not be forbidden in Daimyo, even though it is not allowed in Albion."

"True," Arthur conceded, "But there is no reason to think Miyuki is a sorceress." His eyes laughed, and Merlin hitched his lips into what he hoped resembled a light-hearted grin. He must have failed however, as Arthur's brows swiftly drew together and he leaned forward until he was gazing directly at his manservant.

"Merlin." He said, and that one word was warning enough. Words tumbled from the young warlock's lips, with no thought to the consequence.

"She used magic – when I went to deliver your message – she moved me across the room without touching me. And once, at a feast, she sent a ball of light to her brother. I don't know what else she can do – I don't know if she's a threat to Albion, though she doesn't like Uther's laws on magic – or if her brother has magic too. I think she might be a seer." He added as an afterthought, and immediately winced at the possibility of questions arising as to how he would recognise a seer when he heard one.

Thankfully, Arthur overlooked this oddity and focused instead on the potential threat to Camelot and Albion.

"What did she say?" Arthur asked earnestly, mind already clearly racing, seeking ways to protect his kingdom against a new possibly danger. Merlin repeated the conversation as well as he could remember it – omitting only that she had called him Myrddin – and watched with mounting apprehension and Arthur's hands tightened into white-knuckled fists. As the last of his words died from the air, Arthur pushed violently to his feet, chair scraping harshly against the cold stone of the floor.

Merlin watched as his friend and master paced, wondering if he had done the right thing in telling Arthur what Miyuki had said. He knew Arthur faced problems best with a sword in his hand, but the Daimyo princess could not be faced in such a way. Merlin knew that for Arthur to call off the negotiations – even with probable cause – was to risk condemning Albion to the wrath of the Empire.

"Even if all the lands around Albion were to march under our flag, Daimyo might still be the stronger army." Arthur said, his thoughts appearing to mirror those of his manservant. His voice was strained and Merlin could see lines etching themselves around the prince's mouth and eyes in reaction to his sudden worry.

"So what do we do?" Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur sighed and turned to his back to the fire, momentarily illuminated by the flames – an archangel in silhouette.

"You will do nothing, Merlin." Arthur said decisively. "There's no need for a servant to get mixed up in the affairs of nobility."

Merlin nodded, gritted his teeth, and tried to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth at once again being treated like as nothing more than a servant.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but my work load is phenomenal and so writing time is greatly diminished - by the end of next week I should have much more time. As always please review - concrit is craved.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fate Of A Nation**

_Chapter 6: An outing_

The last vestiges of starlight still glimmered in the sky, as Merlin crept down towards the lowest reaches of the castle. The guards on duty were dozing lightly, waiting for the morning counterparts to relieve them, making it easy for Merlin to slip past on silent feet.

Snatching a torch from the bracket on the wall, the young warlock padded, down the steps leading the ancient cavern below the castle. As he descended he could feel the air change – the dry, slightly stale air of the castle's lower levels, giving way to the cold, dampness of the Great Dragon's home. With footfalls more confident that he truly felt, Merlin stepped out onto the ledge that lay opposite the Dragon's perch.

"Hello?" He called, voice echoing off the vaulted rock. There was silence for a moment, and then a great rattling of chains and a gust of wind as the Great Dragon alighted before him.

"Young Myrddin." Came the greeting, and Merlin thought he could hear a current of laughter in the Dragon's resonating voice. "You have come to seek my knowledge on the Daimyo witch?"

"I need to know if Miyuki is a threat to Arthur?" Merlin said desperately. He knew the Princess had not threatened his master, but he could not risk any harm coming to Arthur.

"Arthur is endagered as much by her as he is by his father." The Dragon replied.

Merlin frowned, puzzled, and raised the torch higher to increase his light. "Uther would never hurt Arthur." He stated firmly, though a thought sped across his mind too fast for him to fully comprehend.

"If that is true," The great beast said coolly, "then you have nothing to fear." Merlin's eyes went wide at the implications and he started forward, even as the Dragon spread, vast leathery wings and took flight.

"Wait." Merlin cried, but his voice was lost to the cavernous darkness.

* * *

On a bed of goose down, beneath warm linen sheets, Morgana dreamed.

_She stood, surrounded by courtiers in the Great Hall, all eyes fixed upon the dais. Looking up, she saw Arthur, standing tall and proud, a gold crown upon his head; he was older she realised. To his left stood Guinevere, their hands loosely intertwined. Morgana could see her maid was crying, her right hand stretched out behind her to a figure wreathed in shadow. From the single glint of armour, Morgana guessed he was a Knight._

_To Arthur's right stood Merlin, and there was the golden light of fire in the other man's eyes. Though she called their names, they none turned to look at her._

_A rustle of cloth by her side, drew Morgana's attention from the tableau before her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, and blanched as she caught sight of a white painted face and sea-green silk._

"_You will never be queen." The princess informed her smoothly, eyes never leaving the tableau._

"_Neither will you," Morgana whispered, though her voice still echoed in the hall._

_Painted lips curved in an enigmatic smile. "Who says I need to be?"

* * *

_When Gwen entered Morgana's chambers the next morning, it was too see the young noble-woman already awake and staring unseeingly at the opposing wall. Morgana's knees were drawn close to her chest, and she huddled in the centre of her bed, pale and slender hands fisted in the covers. Concerned, Gwen hurried to her mistress's side.

"My lady, are you well?" She enquired, worry and concern evident in her voice. There were dark smudges beneath Morgana's eyes, and if possible, she was paler than usual. She seemed to barely register Gwen's words, but the sound of another human voice was enough to bring her from her trance. The slightly wild look in Morgana's eyes was becoming familiar to Gwen, and she knew at once the root of the problem.

"I'll ask Gaius to fix you a stronger potion for tonight." She assured her lady, moving away from the bed so that Morgana could extricate herself from it. Gwen kept one eye on Morgana as she fixed the other woman's wash-water, nearly offering to tell the king his ward was ill and so would not be joining him for breakfast, but even as she watched, Morgana collected herself into the beautiful ice-queen Camelot had come to know. Her expression cleared, her chin rose, and her lips quirked into a subtle smile whilst her eyes glittered with mischievous intelligence. Gwen was not fooled, she knew Morgana was still troubled by her dreams but it would be enough to fool the court.

As she fastened the clasp of Morgana's necklace, she heard her mistress say. "I will ask Miyuki if she wishes to accompany me to the outer villages today. Gaius has some remedies to be delivered to the people there and I'm sure he won't mind someone else delivering them for him. Besides, I wish to see how this princess handles herself outside of the court."

Morgana's words surprised Gwen, and she suspected there was more to her actions than it seemed, but she simply dropped a curtsey in reply and asked if Morgana would require an armed escort for her trip.

The royal ward laughed, and shook her head. "No, the villages are not far and we will confine our travel to the daylight. If Arthur insists he can come with us, though I rather think he will welcome the break." She laughed again, before smiling her goodbyes and leaving to dine with the king. As Gwen straightened the chambers, she resolved to let Merlin know of Morgana's plans - provided she could find him. Somehow, it just did not seem wise to allow two noble women to roam the countryside without some for of deterrent against unwanted interest – for all Morgana was good with a sword.

* * *

Merlin sighed as he trotted to keep pace behind Arthur. The Prince had decided a dawn hunting trip was in order and had summoned his hapless manservant from his bed, only moments after Merlin had returned to it. Stifling a yawn as he followed Arthur back across the courtyard and up the spiral stairs that led to the royal chambers, Merlin wondered what it would be like to serve a prince who preferred scholarly pursuits. He imagined such menservants received infinitely more sleep. As he stumbled rather noisily over the threshold to the rooms, Arthur turned to glare at him.

"Honestly Merlin, with the way you crash around it's a wonder I caught anything at all." Arthur drawled, "Stealth and secrecy just don't come naturally to you do they?"

Merlin nearly pointed out that secrecy came very naturally to him, thank you very much, but stopped himself when he realised that such a comment would either result in raucous laughter from the prince or a demand for an example. Neither boded well.

With a sigh, and a self-deprecating shrug, Merlin moved to help the Prince from his hunting clothes into something more fit for a day spent listening to the council reports. As he did so, he could hear the clatter of hooves in the courtyard and wondered idly who it was that was riding out: a messenger for the king no doubt.

Gathering Arthur's sweat soiled clothes into his arms, he bowed once, smirking when Arthur frowned at the intrinsically mocking air, and hurried quickly to the door. As he opened it however, he was forced to jerk back suddenly as a raised fist nearly connected with his nose. The Daimyo serving maid who stood on the other side, squeaked in surprise and skipped back a pace – much to the amusement of the guards who stood further down the hallway. Merlin sent them an ineffectual glare before returning his attention to the girl, who stood trembling a few feet away. Head bowed, she held out a note in one hand. Seeing it was addressed to Arthur, Merlin took it, murmuring his thanks on the Prince's behalf. Though the maid seemed not to understand a word he was saying, she understood his tone and nodded once, quite quickly, before turning on her heal and racing back down the corridor in the direction of the Daimyo quarters. As he returned to Arthur's rooms and shut the door, Merlin realised that the Daimyo servants must be very lonely – if not scared – dragged as they had been to a land where they did not speak the language, with different customs and rules, so many miles from their homes and families.

As the heavy oak clicked shut, he heard Arthur ask, "Weren't you just leaving?"

"This came for you." Merlin said, holding out the letter, whilst trying not to lose his grip on the sweaty bundle of clothing.

"It from Miyuki." Arthur said as he slit open the seal and began to read. "She's letting me know that Morgana's requested her company for the day – something about visiting the outer villages." He frowned, and Merlin knew his friend was wondering whether Morgana was safe in the company of Miyuki now that they had learned of her witchcraft.

"There's no way she would hurt Morgana," Merlin assured him, "especially not in the presence of a guard."

"Provided they took one." Arthur muttered darkly. Gazing out of the window for a moment, the heir to Albion seemed to reach a decision. "Saddle my horse Merlin, and make my excuses to my father. We're going after them."

* * *

The woods were silent save for the rustle of animals, and the call of birdsong as the two most beautiful women in Albion steered their mounts carefully threw the trees. Morgana had persuaded Miyuki to ride on of the stable's mares – claiming that her own filly would be hard pressed to keep pace with the Princess's stallion. Grudgingly the Daimyo woman had agreed, but it was clear that she disliked the loss of height that resulted from riding the mare. The pair had maintained stilted conversation for the first few minutes of the journey, before lapsing into a silence that quickly moved from awkward to bitterly resigned. Morgana had spared Gwen the task of accompanying them, knowing how uncomfortable the forieng noble made her handmaiden. Stifling a sigh, however, Morgana wished she had not been so thoughtful. Gwen was pleasant company and would have given Uther's ward someone to speak to, given how reticent her companion had become.

Morgana was curious however, to feel none of the cleverly concealed hostility Miyuki presented within the walls of Camelot. If anything, the Princess seemed to breath easier in the open air and for the first time since their meeting Morgana felt a twinge of sympathy for the other woman. She remembered her own arrival in Camelot after the death of her parents – how alien and unfeeling the city seemed. She imagined that it must be far worse for one who had come from a land as foreign as Damiyo.

All of a sudden, she felt Miyuki tense beside her and saw the Princess guide her mount closer to Morgana's. In a voice that barely reached above a whisper, she murmured. "There are men in the woods, and I doubt they mean us well." Instinctively Morgana raised her head to search for the men, cursing herself almost at once for disobeying the first rule the arms-master had taught her: never let an enemy know you are aware of him. To her left she heard Miyuki snarl softly under her breath, even as the Princess forced her mare further away from Morgana's own so as to provide room to manoeuvre.

"When I say," came the quiet instruction, "kick your mount into a gallop and stop for no-one."

About to balk at being told what to do, Morgana forced herself to accept the wisdom of the words. They were two women, alone and unarmed, obviously of noble birth, and it was a distinct possibility that the men in this forest were after more than money or jewels. They were bandits most likely, looking for a quick way to make money; two woman alone held little risk and would require little effort to overpower.

From the corner of her eye she saw Miyuki open her mouth to give the command, when the sharp _thwang_ of a bow-string sounded sharply. She barely had time to register this new danger, before she felt herself knocked sideways in the saddle, until she was hanging precariously to one side and in great danger of falling off. As she clutched at the horse with her knees, Morgana found a moment to be grateful she had chosen to don split-shirts for today's outing. She never would have remained a-horse had she opted to ride side-saddle.

A hand around her bicep hauled her upright and a voice in her ear yelled, "Now," even as she heard a hand land sharply on her horses' rump. With a snort, the beast bolted forward, racing for the tree line. Around her she heard voices cursing and feet thundering on compact earth, but no more arrows followed them.

Her horse broke from the woods, and it was only then that Morgana thought to look for Miyuki; adrenaline and fear had blinded her to everything but keeping her mount from blindly panicking. To her relief she saw the Daimyo Princess galloping beside her, looking windswept and thoroughly riled, but unharmed. For all she disliked the woman, it was not in Morgana's nature to wish harm to a fellow human being. She was glad her companion seemed relatively unscathed. She opened her mouth to voice her gratitude when Miyuki interrupted her.

"Do the women of Albion know not the first thing about outwitting an enemy?" Came the scathing, if slightly breathless, demand and Morgana felt all her earlier relief vanish.

Bristling, she drew her mount to a halt and glared and the Daimyo beauty, not caring that their attackers could be following. The men had been on foot and it would take them some time to catch two galloping horses.

Miyuki reined her mount in just as sharply, turning to cast her counterpart an incredulous gaze.

"Are you mad? Those men just tried to shoot us."

"Who are you to criticise the women of this country?" Morgana countered, her mare prancing in agitation beneath her.

"I just saved your _life_." Came the incredulous reply, and Morgana winced slightly as she realised the truth in the words.

"Which earns you my gratitude," She countered coolly, "not the right to pass any slur on Albion." Morgana wondered silently, if she was overreacting for a handful of words spoken in a moment of flight but she had been presented with an opportunity to speak openly with Arthur's intended and she planned to use it.

Her words prompted Miyuki to regard her silently. It was clear that thoughts were passing rapidly in the Princess' mind, but her face was closed and there was no guessing as to their nature. After a few moments silence, Miyuki wheeled her mount and nudged the animal into a walk. Without bothering to look back around she called, "We should attempt to reach the village before we are followed. From there we can send word to the castle for an armed escort. If you would be so kind as to lead the way?"

Morgana had no choice but to comply.

* * *

"You know," Merlin commented philosophically, "It might have been an idea to ask which village Morgana had planned to visit first _before _we set out." Arthur said nothing, but Merlin could practically hear the _'shut up, Merlin'_ that hung in the air between them. It had not been until they reached the westernmost of the outer villages, and discovered that Morgana and Miyuki were not there, that the two men realised that despite that a pair of noble ladies were unlike to follow the sweep Arthur and his Knights followed when riding patrol.

Merlin had been readying a spell to locate the two women, whilst simultaneously fretting as to how he was going to explain away such new found knowledge, when Arthur had tapped the nearest villager on the shoulder and asked if he had heard of sickness in any of the neighbouring villages. A moment's discourse had revealed that an illness had just swept through the next hamlet, leaving many weak and recovering. Arthur surmised that as the worse affected, it would most likely have been Morgana's primary destination and had turned his horse in that direction. Merlin followed a few paces behind, wondering why he had not thought to ask such a question, and if he was beginning to rely too much on magic.

They crested the hill, and the small village laid spread out beneath them. On the horizon, Merlin could see the trees of the Great Forrest. Smoke rose from the chimneys and children chased each other in the village square. As they reached the settlement, Arthur dismounted, Merlin following his lead, and gathered his horse's reins into one gloved hand. Though he had foregone full armour, a sword hung at his waist and the gloves he wore were reinforced with metal rings stitched into the leather across the back of the hand.

They quickly realised they were not the village's only visitors. Two horses, far finer than any a hamlet such as this could boast, were tethered by a drinking trough, heads bowed to the water. Arthur recognised the closest mare instantly.

"They're here." He informed Merlin, already casting about for signs of the two women. "That's Morgana's horse." Merlin was glad Arthur could make the distinction, as all he knew would have been able to tell you, was that Morgana rode a white horse – possibly it was grey.

He was in the process of tethering his own horse along side those of the ladies' when the women in question emerged from a small house on the far side of the square. Miyuki was first, followed by Morgana – who turned to speak to someone inside, whilst her companion waited impatiently beside her.

Merlin thought he saw something like relief flash across the Princess's face as she caught sight of them, but her neutral mask was in place again so quickly that he could not be sure. Arthur, for his part, was already striding across the square to meet them and something about the set of his shoulder's told Merlin he was not the only one to have noticed the uncharacteristic emotion on the Princess's face.

Merlin stayed with the horses, watching as quiet words were exchanged between the royals before Miyuki excused herself with a curtsey. She walked toward the warlock on swift and silent feet whilst Arthur and Morgana continued their whispered conversation by a villager's closed door.

* * *

"What were you thinking, riding out without an escort?" Arthur demanded harshly, mindful to keep his voice low so that any passing townspeople would not hear. "You never would have been attacked if you'd been riding with a guard."

"She saved my life." Morgana breathed, seemingly oblivious to Arthur's reprimand. Her tone signalled that the royal ward was still in somewhat of a daze at the realisation – almost as though she had not had time to process the true meaning of such an action. The information startled Arthur – it sat at odds with the Daimyo woman's apparent threats against his father – but for the moment he brushed it aside.

"Come on," he said shortly, leading Morgana back to the horses. "Let's deliver the rest of these and get back to the castle." The raven-haired woman beside him nodded silently, her gaze still fixed on the obsidian-eyed beauty who had re-seated herself upon the chestnut mare.

* * *

**A/N: Although I have mention split-skirts for riding, I am far from certain that they existed during this era - consider it artistic license. As always apologises for any errors and mispellings. Thank you for reading and concrit is love.**


End file.
